villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Bane (DC)
} |Row 1 title = Full Name |Row 1 info = Unknown |Row 2 title = Alias |Row 2 info = Bane, The Man Who Broke the Bat, Ubu (formerly) |Row 3 title = Origin |Row 3 info = Batman: Vengeance of Bane #1 (January, 1993) |Row 4 title = Occupation |Row 4 info = Professional Criminal |Row 5 title = Powers / Skills |Row 5 info = Strength speed, and size are enhanced by Venom; Iron Will Power |Row 6 title = Hobby |Row 6 info = } |Row 7 title = Goals |Row 7 info = Break the Batman |Row 8 title = Type of Villain |Row 8 info = Brute, Barbarian, Evil Genius}} Bane is a villain from the Batman series. He is powered by a machine on his back that infects his body with Venom. He once managed to break Batman's spine. He was the only villain ever to, literally, break Batman. He is one of Batman's most physically formidable foes. History Background Bane was born to serve the life sentence of his father, so his childhood and early adult life are spent behind the walls of Peña Duro, an infamous prison in Santa Prisca. Although he is imprisoned, his natural abilities allow him to develop extraordinary skills within the prison's walls. He reads as many books as he can get, he trains his body in the prison gym, and he learns to fight in the merciless school of prison life. Despite his circumstances, he appears to have found various teachers during his prison time, ranging from hardened convicts to an elderly Jesuit priets. Bane commited his first murder at the age of eight, when he stabbed a criminal who wanted to use him to gain information about the prison. During his years in prison, Bane always carried a teddy bear with him, which he called Osito (Spanish for "Little Bear"). He considers this teddy bear as his only friend. It is later revealed that Osito has a hole in his back to hold a knife that Bane uses against anyone who bullies him. Bane ultimately establishes himself as the "King" of the Peña Duro prison. The prison's controllers notice this, and force him to become a test subject for a mysterious drug called Venom, which had already killed all the other test subjects. At first the drug nearly kills him, but he survives and finds it enhances his physical strength, although he needs to take it every 12 hours or he would suffer from debilitation side-effects. The drug gets pumped directly into Bane's brain. Plus, without the venom, Bane is just a weakling. Breaking the Bat Years later, Bane escapes Peña Duro, along with several accomplices. His ambition turns to destroying Batman, whom he had heard tales of while serving his sentence. He is fascinated with Gotham City because it is a city where fear ruled, just like the prison he escaped from. Bane is convinced that the demonic bat that haunted his dreams since childhood is a representation of the Batman. He is aware that a direct assault on the Batman would be foolish, so Bane destroys the walls of Arkham Asylum, allowing its deranged inmates (including Joker , Scarecrow, Poison Ivy, The Mad Hatter, The Ventriloquist, The Firefly, Black Mask and Victor Zsasz) to escape into Gotham City, where Batman spends three months rounding them up. Running himself to exhaustion, Batman returns to Wayne Manor, where Bane awaits him. Bane and Batman fight in the Batcave, and Bane wins the fight. He delivers the final blow: he breaks Batman's back and leaves him paraplegic, thereby being the only man to ever "Break the Bat". Bane's Downfall While Bane establishes himself as ruler of Gotham City's criminal underworld, Bruce Wayne passes the mantle of Batman to Jean-Paul Valley, also known as Azrael. Being the new Batman, Jean-Paul grows increasingly violent, allowing the villain Abattoir to fall to his death. Utilizing a advanced combat suit instead of the traditional Batman uniform, he fights and defeats Bane at the end of the "Knightfall" arc, severing the tubes that pump the Venom into Bane's bloodstream, causing a severe withdrawal. Jean-Paul then gives the weakened Bane a vicious beating, leaving him broken, but alive. Bane's Legacy Bane recovers from his wounds and is sent to prison. While serving time, he recovers from his Venom addiction. He eventually escapes from prison and returns to Gotham, where he fights alongside Batman to take out a criminal ring that is distributing a Venom derative to street-level thugs. After their victory, Bane claims to be innocent of his past crimes and peacefully leaves Gotham City, in search of his father. Bane's search for his father brings him back to the Peña Duro prison. He speaks to the Jesuit priest who had taught him while he was in prison. the priest tells Bane that there are four men who could be his father: a Santa Priscan revolutionary, an American doctor, an English mercenary and a Swiss banker. While searchin for the Swiss in rome, Bane encounters Ra's Al Ghul's daughter, Talia al Ghul. Talia introduces Bane to her father, and Bane impresses Ra's so much that he chooses Bane as his heir. Ra's Al Ghul and Bane then launch a plague attack on Gotham City. Bruce Wayne, again costumed as Batman, gets his rematch with Bane and finally defeats him in single combat. Since then, whenever Batman and Bane fight each other, their fights usually end in a draw. Veritas Liberat The Jesuit priest that Bane spoke with told him there was a possibility that his biological father was an American Doctor. In researchin this issue, Bane comes to the conclusion that he and Batman share Dr. Thomas Wayne as their biological father. Bane alerts Batman to this possibility, and during the time that the DNA tests are being performed, stays at the Wayne Manor and fights alongside Batman on the streets of Gotham. Ultimately, it is revealed that Dr. Wayne is not Bane's father, and Bane leaves Gotham City peacefully to pursue leads in the snowy mountains of Kanchenjunga. Bane eventually finds his father, the unscrupulous king snake, in the "Veritas Liberat" storyline. Bane and Batman foil King Snake's plans to unleash a powerfull weapon upon the world. Bane saves Batman from being shot by King Snake, but is mortally wounded in the process. Batman then saves Bane and leaves him with a clean slate and a new opportunity at life. Batman: Arkham Asylum In the video game Batman: Arkham Asylum, Bane is a prisoner of Arkham Asylum. However, he does not reside in a cell, but in the medical facility, known simply as "Patient X". Doctor Penelope Young secretly experiments on him with an updated version of the Venom formula, called Titan. This makes Bane even more powerful than he already was. When Batman finds him, the Joker starts the machine on his back, thus making Bane dangerously strong. He breaks through a wall and starts fighting the Batman in the boiler room. When the boiler room starts collapsing, Batman escapes, but Bane follows him and grabs him from behind. Batman can only escape by remote controlling the Batmobile. He causes it to hit Bane, who crashes into the water, along with the Batmobile. Bane calls Dr. Young "Bruja" which is Spanish for witch. His profile in the character bios states: Imprisoned from birth to serve his dead father`s sentence, Bane was raised inside the horrific environ of a Santa Prisca prison; his only friend in the hellhole was a teddy bear he named Osito. Finding solace in smuggled books and meditation, he developed incredible powers of concentration. When he was subjected to military experiments using a steroid codenamed Venom, his iron-forged will helped him survive when other test subjects had died, and he managed to escape. Determined to prove his worth, he sought out Batman and broke the Dark Knight`s spine. But Batman recovered and managed to best Bane, cutting of the precious Venom supply that transforms Bane into a superhuman. Batman: Arkham City Bane survives and makes an appearance in Batman Arkham City. He appears in one of the side stories. When Batman encounters Bane, instead of fighting him, Bane asked Batman if he could find and "Destroy" the remaining TITAN. Bane said that there are twelve TITAN canisters left and that Batman would find six of them and Bane would find the others. After Batman finds and destroys all six of the TITAN canisters, he returned to Bane and asked him if he destroyed the rest. But before he could answer the question, TYGER guards came in and tried to arrest both Batman and Bane. Both Batman and Bane fought the TYGER guards and eventually defeats them all. After they were defeated, Bane revealed that he was planning to hold on to the remaining TITAN formula so he could become unstoppable. But Batman knew that would happen so he trapped Bane in a jammed Elevator Car, and blew up the remaining TITAN formula. DC Universe Online Heroes side Batman wants to stop Bane from supplying a new type of Venom throughout Gotham while using Cape Carmine Lighthouse as his hideout. Batman enlists the help of the new Justice League recruits to defeat and interrogate Bane's dealers and then assist Nightwing in taking Bane down. In duo mode of the level, the players have to fight Killer Croc and Deathstroke before they can get to Bane. Villains side Bane attracts the ire of the Joker when he moves into the Falcone family turf. The Joker wants this to cease and he commissions new recruits supported by the Secret Society of Super-Villains to thwart Bane's plans and then join Falcone muscle Killer Croc in taking out Bane himself. Batman: Arkham Origins ' Bane' is a legendary and brutal mercenary/terrorist and is one of the assassins hired by "Black Mask", later revealed to be the Joker in disguise, to kill the Batman on Christmas eve. Bane serves as The Joker's top assassin and the secondary antagonist of Arkham Origins. Batman first encounters Bane in the Royal Hotel after The Joker calls a meeting for all the Assassins, with Bane being among them. After the meeting concludes, and the Joker murders Electrocutioner, Bane stays behind, unimpressed with The Jokers theatrics and murderous nature, he makes Joker sit and wait for the Bat, who is coming for him, effectively using the homicidal clown him as bait for his target. Once Batman reaches Joker's floor, Bane instantly attacks him and catches the Dark Knight off guard with his strength and brutality. Once Btaman is subdued Joker convinces Bane for a moment alone with the Bat, for a chance to taunt him further before Bane finishes his job. After Batman begins to beat the Joker down, Bane intervenes and throws him out of the window to the balcony below. It is here Bane and the Bat duel, with Bnae proving to be more than a match for Batman, however Alfred had already contacted the police who arrive during the battle. After a gunfight ensues between Joker's men and the police choppers, resulting in the deaths of the thugs and the Police, Bane escapes in a helicopter flown by his own men. As he prepares to leave Joker fires on him, causing Bane to pick up a rocket launcher and fire into Joker's suite sending the clown falling to his apparent death before he is saved by Batman. Eventually it is learned that Bane was able to deduce Batman's secret identity of Bruce Wayne and directly attacks Wayne manor and wrecks the Bat cave, leaving Alfred critically wounded. Fortunatley Batman reaches Alfred in time after Bane leaves and manages to save him from the burning wreckage that Bane had left him to die under. Bane then heads to Blackgate where he and his men assist the Joker in instagating a riot in order to draw the Batman to them. After dealing with the assassin Firefly, Batman makes his way to the prison where he once again confronts The Joker and Bane, where they reveal that they rigged a heart mointor attached to Bane to the prison's electric chair, which joker strapped himself to, with Bane's heart beat charging the electric chair. Joker's ultimatum to Batman is that if he does not kill Bane then he will essentially be letting the Joker die, in an attempt to finally make the Dark knight take a life and sink to his level of violence and depravity. Batman and Bane then enegage each other once again in combat, during the fight however, Joker takes Jim Gordon hostage and straps him to the chair along with him. eventually batman gains the upper hand and does indeed stop Bane's hearft using the Shock gloves he earlier acquired from Electrocutioner's corpse. Joker, satisfied that his plan had worked, leaves the area, after which Batman resuscitates Bane with the same gloves. After awaking Bane becomes enraged and injects himself with a new militirized version of the drug Venom, which transforms him into a massive rampaging beast. After a cat and mouse chase through the corridors of Blackgate, Batman is finally able to shock and beat Bane into submission, before stringing him up from the ceiling of a prison cell. After the riot a subdued Bane is taken into custody by the Gotham city police along with most of the other assassins Batman faced. Category:Supervillains Category:Brutes Category:Wrestling Villains Category:Masked Villain Category:Criminals Category:Batman Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Barbarian Category:Fighter Category:Assassin Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Murderer Category:Obsessed Category:Mercenaries Category:Nameless Villains Category:DC Universe Online Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Addicts Category:Mass Murderer Category:Brother of hero Category:Thugs Category:Vigilante Category:Young Justice Villains Category:Drug Dealers Category:Sequel Villains Category:Size-Shifter Category:Bludgeoners Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Successful Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Humans Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Evil Genius Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Empowered Villains Category:Bullies Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:On & Off Villains Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Titular Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Villains with accelerated Healing Category:Martial Artists Category:Henchmen Category:Injustice Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Anti Heroes Category:The Heavy Category:Gunmen Category:Knifemen Category:Crime Lord Category:Speedster Category:Recurring villain Category:Tragic Villain Category:In love villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Neutral Evil Batman and Robin Main article: Bane (Batman & Robin) Bane appeared in the 1997 film "Batman & Robin" played by American wrestler Robert "Jeep" Swenson. who died of heart failure the same year the film was released. in this he is the strong enforcer for Poison Ivy. He was created by Dr. Jason Woodrue and was given his name as intended to be a bane of humanity. The Dark Knight Rises ''Main article: Bane (The Dark Knight Rises) Tom Hardy portrays Bane as the main antagonist in the 2012 movie The Dark Knight Rises. Facts *Real Name: Unknown *Occupation: Professional Criminal *Base of Operations: Gotham City *Eyes: Brown (When on Venom: Green) *Hair: Brown *Height: 5 ft 6 in (When on Venom: 6 ft 8 in) *Weight: 140 lb (When on Venom: 350 lb) *First Appearance: Batman: Vengeance of Bane #1 (January, 1993) Attributes *Master strategist *Intense focus *Abnormally strong reaction to Venom, giving him incredibly enhanced physical abilities *Determined to best Batman, and all others who challenge him *Photographic memory *Can speak in 9 different languages Gallerys tumblr_mmg44lh4iU1qjztgpo1_400.gif|Bane as appeared in Injustice: Gods Among Us Videos Category:Supervillains Category:Brutes Category:Wrestling Villains Category:Masked Villain Category:Criminals Category:Batman Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Barbarian Category:Fighter Category:Assassin Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Murderer Category:Obsessed Category:Mercenaries Category:Nameless Villains Category:DC Universe Online Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Addicts Category:Mass Murderer Category:Brother of hero Category:Thugs Category:Vigilante Category:Young Justice Villains Category:Drug Dealers Category:Sequel Villains Category:Size-Shifter Category:Bludgeoners Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Successful Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Humans Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Evil Genius Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Empowered Villains Category:Bullies Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:On & Off Villains Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Titular Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Villains with accelerated Healing Category:Martial Artists Category:Henchmen Category:Injustice Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Anti Heroes Category:The Heavy Category:Gunmen Category:Knifemen Category:Crime Lord Category:Speedster Category:Recurring villain Category:Tragic Villain Category:In love villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Video Game Villains